Hauler
thumb|TODOS OS CONSTRUCTICONS PRECISAM SER VERDES PARA SEMPRE E SEMPRE!!!No passado de Cybertron , Hauler era um Constructicon envolvido na construção da Cidade de Cristal . Quando resto de seus companheiros foram perdidos em um ataque de Megatron foram reprogramadas como Decepticons , Hauler foi para o lado dos Autobots , juntando-se as suas fileiras. Esta escolha acabaria por colocá-lo a bordo da Arca para a sua viagem condenada fazendo parte tripulação , que caiu na Terra e permaneceu dormente por quatro milhões de anos. Quando ele acordou com o resto da tripulação em 1984, Depois de ajudar na recuperação Hound, em seguida Hauler, retomou a sua função primária: a descoberta e aquisição de fontes de energia partiu em sua missão de tempo integral para vasculhar a Terra. Esta tarefa, o fez percorrer todo o planeta Em sua tendência de auto-expressão e capricho, muitas vezes resultou em retornar a base com diferentes cores e peças. Seu modo de guindaste pode levantar 60 toneladas, e em modo de robô, ele pode lançar mão de seu pulso-sockets. As mãos podem voar através do ar sob a sua orientação de controle remoto, permitindo-lhe executar as tarefas normalmente além de seu alcance. Transformers cartoon Em Cybertron, "muito abaixo da cidade", os Constructicons (ou duplicatas??) criarar Megatron . Esta cena é uma fonte de alguns pesadelos continuidade, como um episódio anterior , mostra Megatron junto com Decepticons tendo construindo Constructicons, o que torna improvável que eles teriam construido Megatron . Para aumentar a confusão, oito Constructicons são mostrados. Scavenger Hook, Bonecrusher, e Mixmaster são facilmente identificáveis a direita; Scrapper um pouco afastado do lado esquerdo. Long Haul pode ou não ser um dos outros à esquerda, e quem que poderia ser os demais atrás da mesa??. Referencia: 1 Geração de desenho animado, Transformers , " Cinco Faces of Darkness, Parte 4 ". OBS. Para mim os Construticons estavam era desativados dentro da nave Decepticons. e depois fora reformados e reativados por Megatron. Em Cinco Faces of Darkness, Parte 4 , oito foram exibidos Constructicons criar Megatron. Hauler pode ser um dos mais duas Constructicons não identificado. Hauler juntou Ratchet e Cliffjumper na recuperação Hound do fundo de uma ravina. Ele nunca falou ou transformado em modo de robô More than Meets the Eye, Part 1 Origens Em 1984, parece que a Hasbro pretende liberar o Diaclone "Crane" figura como parte do primeiro ano do toyline Transformers, como um personagem chamado "Hauler". Para as caixas em 1984 Carros Autobot continha doze números, mas apenas onze brinquedos foram liberados (com um “extra” Mirage preenchendo o espaço vazio), sugerindo que Hauler era para ser o décimo segundo. Por razões desconhecidas, estes planos foram suspensos, e a figura foi retida e, eventualmente, lançado em 1985 como Grapple. No entanto, esta mudança veio tarde demais para remover aparência solitária de Hauler do cartoon, em "More than Meets the Eye, Part 1". Após este episódio, o personagem (que nunca falava, e nunca transformava) rapidamente desapareceu do cartoon, e nunca foi visto ou referido novamente. Quando o episódio foi relançado no Japão, Hauler não foi sequer referida pelo nome, e a maioria dos fãs assumiu que ele seja Grapple. Quase vinte anos depois, quando Grapple do mold-partner, Inferno , foi reeditado como parte da Coleção Transformadores série, e HOBBY- decidiu lançar um exclusivo redeco da figura Grapple. Alguém no e-HOBBY, à procura de um personagem que este brinquedo poderia representar, descobriu Hauler em Hirofumi Ichikawa 's informações glossário no Transformadores 2010 box de DVD e decidiu transformar a Grapple redeco a do personagem Hauler, agora apelidado de "RoadHauler ". 2 Ichikawa se foi então convidado a escrever uma biografia para "RoadHauler", em que explicava a ausência perpétua do personagem. Desde Hauler como ele apareceu no cartoon não teria sido realmente um redeco de Grapple (como ambos estavam de laranja), decidiu-se tornar RoadHauler então no clássico roxo-e-verde do Constructicons . Bio do personagem, em seguida, estabeleceu que ele era um ex-membro dessa equipe (provavelmente em referência à cena em " Cinco Faces of Darkness, Parte 4 "que erroneamente retratado o Constructicons com dois membros extra), e justificou sua coloração diferente no cartoon explicando que muitas vezes ele mudou seu esquema de cores. Não tão complicado como uma história alguns personagens , da para encarar. Notas Há alguma conjectura sobre a romanização do seu nome, como muitos fãs o chamam de "Load Hauler". No entanto, quando o site e Hobby-featured o brinquedo, ele escreveu o nome "RoadHauler". O The Transformers: Binaltech & TF Guia Complete Collection reforça esta grafia, chamando-o "ROADHAULER" em todas as tampas, como faz com todos os nomes. Hauler perfil no Clube revista # 42 diz que ele é chamado de "Hauler Load" por alguns. Categoria:Autobots de Geração 1 Categoria:Constructicons Categoria:E-Hobby Categoria:Autobots de Wings Universe